Ridge( MY OC)
__TOC__ THIS BELONGS TO Ridgethesandwing NO STEALING Ask please before using in fanfiction. Description Ridge is mostly a sandwing so she mostly resembles one. Her scales are a lovely pale gold with darker highlights.She has a lithe frame, average height. She has a limp in her left ankle slightly. She also is part Seawing sooo she has the bright bioluminescenence markings and dark blue under wings. Except the markings glow bright yellow instead of blue.Ridge also has the blue eyes of a seawing. She wears an ebony dagger embedded with pearls at the hilt and ebony earrings to match.Otherwise she doesn't wear much jewelry but she wears (also ebony) cuffs at her wrists.She normally carries a pouch with scroll and art supplies so she can draw/write or read when bored. Personality Ridge is a very daring dragon (Maybe the fool-hardy type :P) and is very impulsive.She generally does her first thought but sometimes that thought is a good one, but she sometimes gets into trouble when she gets bad ideas. Ridge loves to run and fly really fast (sometimes resulting in crashes) and is very maneuverable though sometimes accident prone.She likes competing in festive games like racing and soccer(OR WHATEVER DRAGONS PLAY THAT INVOLVES KICKING A BALL AROUND A LOT). She also likes to swim. Ridge is a little socially awkward and a nerdy scroll-worm. But when hanging out with friends she tries to make them smile and if you got hurt she would be the first dragon to ask if your okay.She also is skilled in drawing. Ridge, overall kind, will tend to snap if you catch her on her bad side, though she won't want to fight you, she will if you were trying to hurt her or her friends. She is a pretty peaceful dragon except when threatened. She loves to eat PB and J sandwiches. Powers: Ridge has normal Sandwing abilities like breathing fire and a scorpion tail and going for a long time without food or water, but she is a hybrid-she has bioluminescence that glows bright yellow. She also has pretty strong muscles because she flies and runs a lot! History: Ridge is the eldest of two dragonets,her sister's name is Dune, with their parents being Honey(her mother,who's mother was a seawing) and Cactus (Her father).She grew up a pretty normal life, except they lived next to the ocean on the sandwing border. She loved to run then and now, often getting injured by colliding into things.One day she was running and she felt a pain in her back tendon, causing her to not be able to run without limping for almost a whole year. So instead Ridge spent it watching her aunt(who was an artist) draw and she fell in love with artwork and was constantly seen drawing.She went to Jade Mountain when she was old enough and made pretty good grades I suppose (Except for that one time when she failed an exam so badly she was forced to stay in that class all night which wasn't so bad a punishment for her then the teacher because she likes to stay up late anyway). Ridge was sent away to school because she literally sent 8 letters to the queen explaining why she wanted to go.She went there for a year but as the season turned warm, a tempest brewed and destroyed the hut by the beach! Ridge went home to help resettle. One day while walking along the beach, she saw something halfway submerged in the water,and when she stopped to see it closely, she realized it was a Seawing! He was bleeding from several injuries across his back. Tenderly, she carried him back to the make-shift hut and slowly nursed him back to health,and he revealed his name was Beluga and he had been attacked by a group of orcas! Beluga and Ridge bonded overtime (her family liked him too), and she convinced him to come back to school with her, and there they have been. At school, they were involved with the expelling of the skywing, Rocket, who tried to drown Ridge's friend, Fuchsia, that they had to save. Relationships * Family-Ridge adores her family who support her and taught her everything she knows. * Beluga-Ridge has a major crush on this handsome Seawing that always makes her smile. * Fuchsia(Ridgethesandwing): Ridge enjoys the hyper Rainwing's company and tells her her deepest secrets. * Prince Seal: Upon meeting the friendly Seawing, he has inspired her to follow her heart with Beluga, and she wants to discover more about her Seawing roots.She considers him a friend she can hang out with and shares his love of scrolls. * Mermaid of the Seawings:Ridge is the only one in her winglet that can brag about having a friend with a mermaid tail.But she likes Mermaid for more then her amazing tail, she can depend on this friendly seawing to be a true friend and support her when needing it. Trivia *Ridge is left handed *Ridge got her bioluminescence from her grandma *Ridge LOVES to read and draw when by herself *Ridge likes to snack on mayonase and banana sandwiches. *Ridge is based off my life *Ridge is always hungry. Quotes "Are you okay?Your face is getting red." Beluga to Ridge "Yeahhhh, its allergies."Ridges reply to Beluga when she was indeed blushing. "Im hungry."Ridge to Honey "Please teach me to fly!!!" 2 year old Ridge to Cactus when theres a thunderstorm outside. Ridge.png|A headshot of Ridge Ridge 1.png|LOL sideways Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets